


Announcements

by totalizzyness



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you find someone you adore and want to be with until the end of time, you get married. But then you've got to <i>tell people</i> you got married. Sometimes it goes well, sometimes, not so much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kagami's Father

**Author's Note:**

> This a somewhat celebratory fic about the recent news that bit by bit, wards in Tokyo, and maybe soon over the rest of Japan are honoring same-sex marriage. Also, let's pretend that the legal age to get married without parent's consent in Japan is 18, so please, suspend your disbelief.
> 
> I'll write about Aomine and Kagami coming out to various people in each chapter.

Kagami couldn’t stop moving, his body thrumming with nervous excitement; his leg bouncing in place, his breathing erratic to match the pace of his heart. He glanced across at Aomine who was no doubt going through the same feelings. They grinned widely at each other, extending shaky hands, twining their fingers together. Kagami took a deep breath, a futile attempt to get ahold of his nerves.

“Is this a stupid idea?”

Aomine hummed, giving Kagami’s clammy hand a gentle squeeze. “Most likely. But go big or go home, right?”

Kagami nodded, focusing his eyes on the wall in front of him. “Right.”

 

No more than twenty minutes later, Kagami was being dragged down the street behind Aomine, the two of them laughing, still high with nervous energy. They slowed down as they approached a junction, Aomine twirling Kagami dramatically, pulling him into his arms, not caring if anyone saw. Kagami grinned, draping his arms around Aomine’s neck, letting their foreheads bump together.

“Still think it was a stupid idea?” Aomine asked, nudging their noses together. Kagami pursed his lips, pretending to give the question some serious thought before giving Aomine a shy kiss on the cheek.

“Of course not.”

“Good. I love you.”

Kagami couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks, dipping his head to hide it in the crook of Aomine’s neck. “I love you too.”

Aomine chuckled, pressing a kiss against the side of Kagami’s head. “Hey, I’ve got another idea. C’mon.”

Kagami let Aomine lace their fingers together and pull him across the street to a jewellers. He smiled to himself, giving Aomine’s fingers a gentle squeeze. “You’re so sentimental!”

Aomine said nothing and just pulled Kagami into the shop, greeting the saleswoman when she greeted them. He looked over all of the display units, frowning at the intricate necklaces and expensive rings. He couldn’t find anything that suited their tastes, or budgets.

“I don’t fancy a ring,” Aomine grumbled, looking over a display of men’s wedding bands. Kagami shook his head.

“Me neither, it’ll get in the way of basketball. And I don’t want to add another to my chain.”

Aomine hummed, moving over the next display case of women’s engagement rings. The saleswoman suddenly appeared in front of them, smiling politely.

“Is there anything I can help you with?”

Kagami looked to Aomine, not sure if there was anything she could help with or if they’d pass on jewellery for now. Aomine nodded, standing up straight.

“Yeah, you see, we just got married,” he said, motioning between himself and Kagami. The saleswoman jolted in surprise, her cheeks reddening but a smile spread across her face.

“Oh, congratulations. Are you looking in the way of rings?”

“Not really, we play a lot of basketball and they’d get in the way. And I’m not really a jewellery kind of guy, but we want _something_.”

The saleswoman gave a pensieve hum, looking around the shop before suddenly brightening. “What about a wrist-strap? Like a leather bracelet?” She motioned over to another counter and led the boys over, pulling out a selection of leather bands. “They’re flexible and breathable, so they shouldn’t interfere with your sports, and they’re customisable to add a sentimental value?”

Kagami nodded, picking up one of the display bands, running his thumb over the leather, flipping it over in his hand. “This seems alright. What do you mean by customisable?”

Still smiling, the saleswoman picked up another band, showing off the pattern on both sides. “You can have patterns embroidered on, or soldered on, you can write something on them and we can have them sent off to be designed for you.”

Kagami looked at Aomine, the two observing each other for a few moments before Aomine gave a decisive nod. “Seems good, let’s do it.”

The couple spent a few minutes debating between the offered leather bands, choosing which colour to have and the thickness and whether they’d match or not, before being given a marker each to personalise their wrist-strap. Aomine took Kagami’s band, and Kagami took Aomine’s, both writing the date and a sentimental message on the underside of the band and handed them back to the saleswoman.

* * *

Three days later Aomine and Kagami returned to the shop to pick up their bands; they hastily thanked the saleswoman and ran out, their fingers loosely twined together as they headed to the nearest streetball court. The couple settled down underneath the net, carefully pulling out the boxes which held their bands inside. Before Kagami could open his, Aomine snatched it from him and propped himself up on his knee. He grinned, taking Kagami’s hand, running his thumb over the pulse in his wrist.

“I’m going to propose properly, even if it is three days late.”

Kagami laughed, gazing up at the idiot he’d fallen in love with. “Make it good, or I’ll say no.”

“Very well… Taiga. Will you be my partner, both in basketball and in life?”

Red instantly filled Kagami’s cheeks; he nodded, biting his lip to try and restrain his grin. Aomine had no such reservations, his grin widening as he took out Kagami’s wristband, holding it up so he could read the message he’d written underneath before tying it around his wrist. Kagami finally let out a laugh, grabbing Aomine’s shoulder to pull him into a hug.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Your idiot.”

The couple pulled away just slightly, Kagami bringing up his hand to cup his husband’s cheek before leaning in to press their lips together. Aomine hummed into the kiss, shifting around to better wrap his arms around Kagami’s waist and pull him onto his lap. Kagami chuckled into the kiss, moving himself to a more comfortable position, straddling Aomine’s legs. They eventually pulled away, physically unable to restrain the grins they still had on their face.

“You do me now,” Aomine said, reaching for the box with his wristband in.

“You want me to propose to you now?”

“Yeah, c’mon.”

Kagami sighed, taking the box from Aomine and grabbed his wrist. “Right… uh, Daiki; I used to hate you, but now I can’t imagine being with anyone but you, and… I’d like to be with you forever.”

Aomine stared wide-eyed at his husband, his jaw hanging open a little. Kagami felt his cheeks burning; he looked down at the box, pulling out the wristband.

“Can I take your silence for a yes?”

“I love you!”

Kagami laughed, holding up the wristband for Aomine to see where the words “I love you" were soldered into the leather in Kagami’s handwriting. Aomine smiled, letting Kagami fasten it around his wrist before pulling him into another kiss. The couple lounged around together for a while, keeping a firm grip on the other, refusing to let go, swapping lazy kisses, paying no mind to the fact anyone could stumble across them.

Eventually Kagami got hungry, his stomach growling angrily, forcing him to pull out of Aomine’s embrace. He grabbed at his bag, pulling out the two bentos he’d made earlier, settling himself against Aomine’s side as they dug in.

“Being married to you is so worth it if you cook like this for me every day,” Aomine said, letting out a pleased groan as he shoved a whole riceball in his mouth. Kagami smiled, nudging Aomine’s knee with his own.

“If I’m cooking you’re washing the dishes afterwards.”

“Aw, Taiga! Don’t be stingy!”

“I’m not your housewife.”

Aomine pouted, leaning heavily against Kagami. “But you’ll wash my clothes, right? Even my pants?”

Kagami chuckled, nudging Aomine out of his personal space. “Sometimes. You can do the washing too, you’re a big boy, now.”

“No, Taiga! Look after me! I need taking care of!”

Kagami couldn’t help the fond laugh that bubbled out of him as he tried his best to brush away Aomine’s childish affections. Aomine just nuzzled closer, pressing greasy kisses up his husband’s neck.

“Tai~gaaa! Love meee!”

“I do, you idiot! Let me eat!”

Aomine grinned to himself, returning to his bento. The couple ate in a comfortable silence for a while, only occasionally interrupted by Aomine’s pleased sounds as he devoured Kagami’s cooking. Once they’d finished, Aomine eagerly shifted about, sitting himself behind Kagami, pulling his husband between his legs, resting his chin on his shoulder. Kagami smiled to himself, resting back against Aomine’s chest.

“Hey, Daiki, I’ve been thinking.”

Aomine snorted instantly, grunting when Kagami elbowed him in the side afterwards. “Go on.”

“Well… I think I want to tell my dad.”

“About… us?”

Kagami nodded, letting his head flop back against Aomine’s shoulder. “I know he’ll be supportive… Well, I hope he will. He made a few digs about my basketball posters when I was fourteen but the idea didn’t seem to bother him… more like he just wanted me to talk to him about… stuff.”

Aomine shrugged, squeezing Kagami’s waist. “Go for it. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“He disowns me and cuts me off. I’ll be homeless and broke.”

“Oh, right… well, he’s your dad, he won’t hate you.”

Kagami forced a smile, pulling his phone from his pocket. “Yeah, here’s hoping.”

“You’re ringing him now?!”

Kagami shrugged, tapping through to his contact list. “Yeah, best get it over with… Shut up, it’s ringing.”

Aomine buried his face into Kagami’s neck, listening intently as Kagami’s father answered, greeting Kagami happily, regardless of whatever time it was in LA. Kagami made small talk for a while about how he was keeping and the weather before he finally turned to the topic onto what he wanted to talk about.

“Hey, it’s still alright for me to stay in April for the UCLA visit, right?”

“Of course!”

“Is it alright if I bring someone? He’s coming to UCLA too, hopefully.”

“A friend?”

Kagami cleared his throat nervously. “Uh… well, there’s also something I need to tell you, dad.”

“Yeah?” Kagami’s father sounded suspicious down the phone. “What’s going on?”

“Well, my _friend_ , uh… it’s Aomine. I told you about him, right?”

“You’ve mentioned him. The mega-dick, I believe?”

Aomine tried his best to conceal his snort into the collar of Kagami’s hoodie, giving him a quick jab in the side for good measure.

“Well, we’ve actually been dating for a while, and… we got married?”

Kagami’s dad said nothing for a while, making Kagami worried he’d hung up. “Come again?”

“Some of the districts in Tokyo have started recognising same-sex marriage, and we… well, we got married. Three days ago.”

“Ookay then… Right… Would you like to tell your father why you’ve not been keeping him up to date with your life? I mean, I love hearing about your basketball accomplishments, I really do, son, but maybe a heads-up that you’re gay? Or bi, or whatever. Or that you’re seeing someone? Maybe you’d like to explain why the biggest asshole you’ve ever met, ever, is now suddenly your husband?”

Kagami laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, uh… Dad, I’m bisexual.”

“Yeah, no shit! Explain the marriage part!”

“Daiki and I… we… after the Winter Cup we hung out a lot. I mean, at first Kuroko was there and some others, but eventually we started hanging out just the two of us, and then we started doing things that weren’t basketball-”

“Like making out?”

“Dad!”

“Sorry, continue.”

“Like video games and shopping… The making out came later.”

“And then you decided to get married.”

“...Basically, yeah.”

“So who knows?”

“Well, the lady that married us, the legal dude, the lady in the jewellery shop where we bought our wristbands, and you.”

“Wait, none of your friends know?”

“No.”

“Do they know you’re dating?”

“Uh… no.”

“Taiga!”

Kagami scratched his cheek awkwardly, frowning at his feet. “We… it’s… it’s weird, in Japan. You just don’t talk about those things… It never comes up.”

“Have you told Tatsuya?”

“No. He was next on my list.”

“So who was at your wedding?”

“Uh… no one. We just went in and did the standard vows and signed the thing, there was no wedding.”

Kagami’s father sighed, clearly exasperated with his son. “So you haven’t celebrated? With anyone?”

Kagami shrugged to himself. “Just us… You’re not mad, are you?”

“What? Of course not! I’m just sad that my son has found someone he wants to spend the rest of his life with and no one knows!”

“It’s fine, dad.”

“No. I’m sorting something out for when you’re here! No, scratch that, I’m coming for Christmas.”

“Dad!”

“Shut up, I’m sorting it.”

“Dad, you don’t need to!”

“If your mother were still around she’d be off to the airport this instant and making you remarry so she can be there! I’m coming for Christmas.”

Kagami let himself smile, settling back into Aomine’s arms. “Thanks dad.”

Aomine smiled too, pressing a kiss against the side of Kagami’s head, tightening his hold around his waist.


	2. Himuro & Murasakibara

Kagami was terrified for Himuro’s impending visit, and had spent the entire day tidying up and cooking, if just to give himself something to do. He hoped the copious amounts of tasty food would distract his brother from the news he had to deliver. He had a feeling that Himuro wouldn’t react well to being told of the marriage, mostly because the only times Kagami had mentioned Aomine previously was to complain about how much of an arrogant asshole he was, and Himuro wasn’t his biggest fan.

But he hoped. He knew not everyone would have similar reactions to his dad’s, but Himuro was family, and family stuck together.

As the timer on his oven beeped, informing Kagami that the cookies he’d left in to bake were ready, he noticed that Himuro was late. Not by much, but enough to let Kagami assume his brother wasn’t alone; Himuro was a punctual person generally, the only time he turned up late was when he had Murasakibara in tow. He frowned at the worktops, covered in baked goods and snacks, hoping he’d made enough food to entertain Murasakibara. He let out a long sigh, shifting the cookies from the tray to a plate and decided to finally let himself sit down. Aomine was due back from basketball practice any minute, and the last thing he needed was his husband and brother bumping into each other on the stairs.

Aomine arrived first, kicking his shoes off and stomping through to the kitchen, making delighted noises at the sight of all the food.

“That’s not for you! Don’t eat it!” Kagami shouted, pulling himself to his feet to herd Aomine away from the kitchen.

“What?! No way is Himuro going to eat all that! C’mon! Let me taste test, you can’t serve food that tastes shit.”

Kagami rolled his eyes, physically dragging Aomine away as he flailed towards the food. “You know my cooking never tastes shit, and it’s not just for Tatsu… I think Murasakibara’s coming too.”

“Oh, great, perfect! Didn’t you tell your brother not to bring the tag-along?”

“I think the definition of a tag-along is that they just follow you, regardless… Look, hopefully the food will distract him whilst I talk to Tatsu.”

“You know… Tetsu’s going to be pissed if Murasakibara finds out before him.”

Kagami hummed, frowning as he looked at his watch. “Well, we’ll have to tell him we didn’t plan it this way… Where the fuck is he, though?”

Aomine shrugged, pulling his hoodie over his head. “Whatever, I’m grabbing a shower. Don’t start the drama before I get out!”

Kagami rolled his eyes, going to sit himself back down, anxiously waiting for his brother to arrive. When the knock at the door finally came Kagami almost fell off the sofa in his haste to get to his feet. He could feel his hands get clammy, his heart beating far too quickly. He pulled his door open, forcing a smile on his face as he was greeted by Himuro and Murasakibara. Himuro quickly pulled him into a hug, ruffling his hair for good measure.

“Sorry, I know you implied Atsushi wasn’t invited but he came anyway.”

Kagami forced his smile even wider. “It’s fine, I anticipated him coming and cooked extra.”

“Eh, Kagachin’s been cooking? I’m hungry!”

Himuro let out a melodic laugh, letting Murasakibara slide past him to take off his shoes and march straight to the kitchen.

“So uh… come in,” Kagami said, awkwardly shuffling from one foot to the other. Himuro noticed his brother’s unease but made no mention as he slipped his shoes off, following Kagami through to the living room.

“Your place looks different,” he noted, looking around the room. “Are you living with someone?”

Kagami shrugged, his cheeks tinged with pink. “Uh n-not really.”

“Taiga?”

“It’s… I… I’ll explain in a minute, but first, uh… you want some food?”

Before Himuro could protest, Murasakibara lumbered over, shoving a mini-pizza into his friend’s mouth.

“They’re good, Muro-chin! You should cook these sometimes.”

Himuro smiled, trying his best to eat the pizza as quickly and elegantly as he could. “Why don’t you ask Taiga for the recipe, Atsushi, I’m sure you’d be able to replicate them.”

“Eh? Too much effort. Muro-chin should cook for _me_.” Murasakibara returned to the kitchen before Himuro could respond. Himuro rolled his eyes, wiped his mouth from any crumbs and sauce that may have collected. After ensuring his face was clean, he turned his stare onto Kagami who’d managed to avoid his attention for a few moments, hoping he’d be able to glare his secrets out of him. Kagami gave an awkward smile, looking around the room, at anything that wasn’t Himuro before suddenly announcing he needed to grab something. He quickly slipped away, shutting his bedroom door behind him, letting himself flop back against it.

“Not told him, then?”

Kagami almost shrieked when he suddenly noticed that Aomine was sat on his bed with only a towel around his waist. “When did you get in my room?!”

“Just before you let Himuro in. Figured you wouldn’t want me tip-toeing half-naked across the hall in front of your brother.”

Kagami let himself smile lazily as he dragged himself over to Aomine, draping himself over him, not caring that he was still damp. “I can’t do it, Daiki. It’s too awkward. I’m scared, I can’t.”

Aomine smiled, curling his arms up around Kagami’s waist. “Yeah you can. You told your dad who definitely has more influence over your life. This is just your shitty brother and his boyfriend, and if he doesn’t like it then fuck him, you’ve got me, who’s a million times better than that shithead.”

Kagami chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Aomine’s head. “Stop being childish.”

“I’m not, I’m being jealous. You wear that douchebag’s ring all the time, even during sex! I don’t like it. Especially when it hits me in the face, it’s a physical reminder every two seconds and I don’t need it.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll start taking it off.”

“Good! And back on topic, just… fucking go out there and be like, yo, I married this awesome guy, you’ve probably met him, he’s way more awesome than you so you can go a suck a dick.”

“Daiki-”

“Or I can tell him for you!”

“No! Definitely not! I can do it… but… I want you there too.”

Aomine smiled, standing himself up but keeping his arms around Kagami’s waist. “Sure. Just let me put some clothes on.”

Kagami pressed a quick kiss against his husband’s lips before slipping back out into the living room, bracing himself for any damage or mess Murasakibara may have created. Luckily the room was the same, aside from the coffee table now being covered with plates of food with Murasakibara slumped against the sofa, slowly stuffing cookies and muffins and other savoury pastries into his mouth. Himuro was still on his feet, trying to casually leaf through Kagami’s things in an attempt to figure out whose presence had taken over. Kagami cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck.

“So like… can we talk?” Kagami asked, hiding his hands in his pockets. Himuro shrugged, folding his arms.

“Sure, what’s on your mind?”

“Well, it’s… complicated, and… not that easy to explain?”

“Can you try?”

“Okay, well… it’s three things, mainly.”

Himuro nodded, perching himself on the arm of the sofa. “Go for it.”

Kagami took a deep breath, mentally readying himself. “Okay… First… I’m bi.”

“Bi...sexual?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Okay. Good, good for you… Are you dating someone?”

Kagami nodded, looking up from the floor. “Yeah, that’s the second thing. I’m with someone.”

Himuro smiled, folding his hands in his lap. “That’s great, Taiga, why would be so afraid to tell me?”

“Well, it’s the third thing.”

“Okay? Does this boyfriend of yours live here? It is a boyfriend, right? You wouldn’t have come out to me if it was a girl.”

Kagami nodded. “It’s a guy, and he’s here most nights, but that’s not the thing.”

“What _is_ the thing?”

“Right, uh… two weeks ago, me and this person… we… got married.” Kagami cringed at the instant silence he was met with, peeking an eye open to gauge Himuro’s reaction. By the look on his face, Kagami assumed that he hadn’t entirely processed the news.

“Kaga-chin’s married? Who to?”

Himuro nodded, looking Kagami in the eyes. “Good question, Atsushi. C’mon, little brother, tell us who you decided to marry in secret!”

Kagami hesitated, almost swallowing his tongue as he tried to answer. Himuro already hadn’t taken the news very well, he dreaded to think how he’d react to Aomine. Before he could respond, however, Aomine chose that moment to wander out of Kagami’s room, hair still damp from his shower, and threw his arm around Kagami’s shoulder.

“Yo.”

Kagami was sure he could see a vein pulse in Himuro’s head, his lips thinning. Kagami forced a smile, nodding to his brother’s silent question.

“Mine-chin? You married Kaga-chin?”

“Sure did!” To further emphasise his point, Aomine pressed a wet kiss to the side of his head, letting his arm slip down from Kagami’s shoulders to his waist.

“Eh? No way! Does Kaga-chin cook for you?”

“All the time.”

“No fair, Kaga-chin should marry me instead.”

Aomine smirked, turning his focus to Himuro, ready and willing to antagonise him, but held back by the overwhelming fear radiating from Kagami. He gazed across at Kagami, giving his waist a gentle squeeze.

“Taiga. A word please.”

Aomine scowled at Himuro as he walked out onto the balcony, motioning for Kagami to follow. He gave Kagami another quick kiss on the cheek and slumped down on the sofa next to Murasakibara, reaching for some of the food.

Kagami wrapped his arms around himself, refusing to look up from the floor as he felt Himuro’s eyes boring into him. He scrunched his eyes shut, waiting for Himuro to say something.

“Aomine?! Really?!”

Kagami hunched further in on himself, shrugging at his brother’s question. “Yeah.”

“...Why?! What do you even see in him?! I thought you hated him?”

“No… I haven’t hated him for a long time. He’s… nice. Daiki’s a really good guy, actually. He’s funny and sweet and a total try-hard, and yeah, he can be a complete ass, but… that’s not who he is.”

“Taiga, what is wrong with you?! Who knows about this?”

“Nothing’s wrong with me, Tatsu! I fell in love, I’m sorry my husband offends you, but I’m keeping him… and no one knows. Well, I’ve told my dad, but no one knows about us, no one even knows we’re together, we’re in the process of telling people. Especially now it’s pretty official.”

Himuro let out a loud huff, folding his arms over his chest. “I don’t know how to feel about this.”

Kagami frowned, finally managing to look his brother in the eye. “Perhaps you could be happy for me? I’ve found _the one_ , Tatsu. I really fucking like Daiki, and we’re really good together. We haven’t argued about anything properly since we got together, and… and we’re going to UCLA next year together and… well, this is it, Tatsu. I love him, I married him, we’re starting a life together, and whether you like it or not, he’s here now. I know he’s not made the best impression with you, and I know I made things worse by complaining about him alot, but… Daiki’s a total pussy-cat, he’s all talk, and he’s actually super cool once you get to know him. Just ask Murasakibara, they know each other.”

“I’m going to have to think about this, Taiga.”

Kagami opened his mouth to reply but couldn’t say anything before Himuro opened the glass door to walk back into the apartment. Kagami frowned, running a hand over his face, turning to slump over the wall of the balcony.

Inside, Aomine was ready to choke Himuro until he was blue in the face. “I swear if you make Taiga cry I’m going to fucking kill you,” he threatened, before marching out onto the balcony, slamming the door shut behind him. Kagami jumped at the sound, turning around just in time to be pulled into a strong hug and have his head tucked under Aomine’s neck.

“Told you he was a shithead. What did he say?”

“That he had to think about it.”

Aomine scoffed, pressing a quick kiss to Kagami’s hairline. “Think about what? It’s hardly a life-altering thing for him, to just accept that I’m going to be around now. Murasakibara has no fucking problem with it, you’re dad’s just bummed he wasn’t invited, why can’t your own brother just be happy for you?”

Kagami shrugged, pulling Aomine closer. “He thinks I’ve fucked up. I mean, he didn’t say so, but I know he thinks it. He was fine with me being with a guy, he was happy that I’d found someone. He’s just not happy that it’s you.”

“Bullshit, I’m awesome and totally loveable.”

Kagami smiled, pulling away enough to be able to look Aomine in the eyes. “I know… he doesn’t, though. You didn’t endear yourself to him back in first year, and he’s only really heard bad things. To him you’re an asshole.”

“ _He’s_ the asshole. But if all I need to do to stop you crying is play nice with him, then I’ll do it.”

“I’m not crying! But thanks, Daiki.”

Aomine beamed, stroking the back of his hand over Kagami’s cheeks, tipping his face up to easily press a soft kiss to his lips. Kagami smiled into the kiss, uncaring if his brother was watching their exchange from inside.

“Muro-chin shouldn’t be mean to Kaga-chin. Kaga-chin is nice and Mine-chin makes him smile.”

Himuro let out a quiet hum, reaching over to ruffle Murasakibara’s hair. “I’m not too sure about Aomine, though. He’s not right for Taiga.”

“That’s Kaga-chin’s choice. If Kaga-chin likes Mine-chin then you’ve just got be happy for them. No one said _you_ have to like Mine-chin.”

Himuro sighed, slumping down in his seat. “You’re right, Atsushi.”

“You should apologise to Kaga-chin. And tell him to make more cookies.”


	3. Aomine's Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha this was supposed to be written before Christmas... hahaaaaa... goddamnit

Kagami let out a sigh, reaching across to stop Aomine’s leg from drilling a hole through the floor. “Come on, Daiki, they need to know.”

Aomine grunted, rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair. “I know, Taiga, I know, it’s just… I don’t have a read on them, the same you have on your dad. They… They’re not going to like it. I _know_ they won’t like it. Telling them would just be me finding out just how much they don’t like it. Will they hate me a little bit or a lot?”

Kagami frowned. “You’re their only son.”

“Like that matters. It’s better to have no son than a disappointment.”

“Daiki-”

“I’ll tell them. But… you’ve got to promise I can live with you when they kick me out.”

“Idiot, I married you! Why would I refuse to live with you? Let’s not even mention the fact you’re at mine all the time anyway!”

Aomine let out a nervous chuckle, sliding his fingers underneath Kagami’s, hoping his husband wouldn’t be grossed out by how sweaty his hand was. “Okay… should we do it now?”

“No time like the present.”

Aomine groaned, letting Kagami pull him up off the sofa. “After this we’ve only got to tell Tetsu and Satsuki, right?”

“Well, and everyone else.”

“Meh, fuck everyone else, we’ll just send them a message or something.”

Kagami smiled, ushering Aomine towards the genkan. “I suppose that’s fine. But first, you need to sit down with your mom and dad.”

“I’ve never been disowned. I wonder if it’ll suck as much as I think it will.”

 

Aomine felt a heaviness in his stomach when his mother greeted him enthusiastically, cracking jokes about forgetting he existed because of his time spent away from home. He forced a smile, pulling Kagami with him into the house.

“Is dad home?” Aomine asked, awkwardly trailing after his mother as she went to fix some drinks.

“He’s just run to the convenience store, he’ll be back shortly. Why? Is something the matter?”

“Nah, of course not. I just… never see you two, y’know?”

“Well maybe you should come home more often, Daiki. I’m sure Kagami-kun would like for you to stop hanging around his house all the time.”

Kagami forced a smile too, keeping his arms tightly folded over his chest. “It’s fine, it’s good practice for when we move to America.”

Aomine’s mother let out a laugh, gently patting Kagami’s arm before returning to making tea. Aomine grimaced at Kagami, reaching over the counter to loop their fingers together. Kagami gave his husband’s fingers a reassuring squeeze, hastily snatching his hand back when Aomine’s mother turned back around.

“You promise you’ll take good care of my Daiki, Kagami-kun. I know Tokyo’s a big city, but America is far bigger, and very intimidating.”

“Of course, Aomine-san. I’ve been trying to teach him English but… that thick head of his, y’know?”

“Oi, Bakagami!”

Aomine’s mother laughed, reaching up to ruffle her son’s hair. “And don’t you give Kagami-kun and his father a hard time! It’s very generous for them to accommodate you like they are. Don’t be ungrateful.”

“I’m not ungrateful! Stop ganging up on me!”

“I’m not, I’m just ensuring you continue to be the nice polite boy I raised you to be.”

“I _am_ polite!”

Kagami snorted, trying to hide the action behind his hand at his husband’s glare. “Oh no, I completely agree. Daiki is the epitome of polite Japanese men. Especially when he picks his ears and belches the alphabet.”

Aomine’s mother elbowed her son in the stomach, muttering under her breath. “Daiki! Honestly!”

Aomine scowled. “Bro-code, Bakagami! You don’t tell my parents about my flaws, and I don’t tell your parents about all the gross shit you do around the house!”

“Language, Daiki!”

Aomine scoffed, folding his arms over his chest, frowning at Kagami. A hush descended on the kitchen as conversation ran dry; Kagami awkwardly cleared his throat, paying close attention to his drink, occasionally throwing a glance up at Aomine and his mother. Aomine drummed his fingers on the counter-top, feeling jolts of energy pulsing through his nerves, the only thing keeping him in his parents’ kitchen was the vaguely comforting presence of his husband beside him. If worse came to worst, at least Kagami would take care of him; keep him fed and warm and loved.

The sound of the front door opening and his father calling out shocked Aomine out of his nervous musing. His mother shouted for him to join them in the kitchen; Aomine’s father grinned at the sight of his son, reaching out to ruffle his hair. Aomine groaned, batting his hand away.

“So, what brings you home, Daiki? Has Kagami stopped doing your washing?”

“Funny, dad, really, hilarious… No, actually, uh… I have something I need to tell you, I guess…” Aomine glanced over at Kagami for reassurance. Kagami nodded, jerking his head to tell Aomine to stand next to him.

“Oh yeah? This got anything to do with your move to America?”

“Uh, yes and no.”

Aomine’s father nodded, moving to put away the food he’d bought before standing next to his wife. “Go ahead, what’s on your mind.”

Aomine cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair. “God, this is difficult. Um… You see… Me and Taiga, we… are… we’re… well, we’re married.”

Aomine’s parents said nothing, obviously trying to digest the news. “Hm?”

“We’ve been dating for a while, and we got married. A few weeks ago. Y’know, when some of the wards legalised gay marriage? We went and got one, and… well, you should probably know that… about… me.”

“You’re gay?”

“Uh, a little bit, yeah.”

The kitchen went silent; Kagami kept looking between Aomine and his parents, wondering who was going to snap first. He had a feeling it wasn’t going to end well and was trying to formulate an escape plan that involved the least amount of shouting. He slid his hand across the counter, linking his and Aomine’s fingers together, however, doing so woke Aomine’s parents from their trance.

“What do you mean you got married?!”

“Uh-”

“What the hell makes you think you can get married?!”

“Well-”

“How dare you?!”

Aomine’s eyes widened, frantically looking between his parents and their furious expressions. “L-look, mom, dad-”

“What makes you think you’re old enough to get married?! Or mature enough! This isn’t a joke, Daiki! This isn’t something you should do just because you can! It’s a serious commitment!”

“I know, dad! I know! I’m not stupid!”

“Clearly you are!”

Aomine could feel the fight leaving him as his parents continued ranting about how stupid he was for marrying so young. Kagami’s grip on his hand got tighter, his thumb stroking over the back of his hand.

“Excuse me, Aomine-san, I know you probably don’t care but I love your son, and I know he loves me. And this isn’t something we’re going to go back on. We’re in this to the end, we have our futures planned and, well, we’d like your approval, but…”

Aomine’s mother let out an annoyed sigh, scowling at Kagami. “Kagami-kun. I know you think you know what you’re doing, but you don’t. You’re kids-”

“With all due respect, we’re not. We’re off to university in five months, we’re off to _another country_ where we’ll be fending for ourselves! And if the state of Japan thinks we’re old enough to make this kind of decision for ourselves then it’s not your place to tell us we’re not! I know you _think_ you know what’s best for us, but the only people who can tell you what we really want is us. And if you don’t want to accept this, and support your only child, then so be it. We’re off to America in four months, it’s your choice if Daiki has a reason to come back or not.”

Before Aomine’s parents could come up with a response, Kagami tugged Aomine out of the kitchen towards the front door. He helped Aomine into his shoes and coat, noticing his husband was lost in his own mind, and pulled him out of the house. The couple were silent for the entire walk home, Aomine not saying anything or even lifting his head.

Once they got home, Kagami pulled Aomine into a tight hug, pressing multiple kisses to the side of his head. “I’m sorry, Daiki.”

Aomine let out a deep sigh, clutching onto the back of Kagami’s shirt. “I felt like I was five years old again and I’d broken the back window.”

Kagami nodded, running his fingers through Aomine’s hair. “You’ll be alright.”

“I know… I know. You’ve got me, right?”

“I’ve got you. Daiki. I’m not letting go, okay?”

Aomine nodded, giving up trying to restrain the tears that were trying to escape. “Why do they hate me, Taiga?”

Kagami sighed, dragging Aomine through to the bedroom; he lay down and pulled Aomine next to him, keeping his arms wrapped around him tightly. “They don’t hate you, Daiki, they just… don’t agree with you. And fuck them, Daiki, you don’t need them if that’s how they’re going to be. We don’t need anyone but us. I’ve got your back, you’ve got mine. We’ll be alright.”

“Promise?”

Kagami pulled Aomine’s face up to look at him, forcing a smile as he wiped the wetness from his husband’s cheeks. “Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Kuroko and Momoi


	4. Kuroko & Momoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a long update but the next chapter should make up for this..

Kagami stared at his reflection in the mirror, flattening his shirt over his stomach. He couldn’t seem to decide on what to wear and it was irritating him more than it should. He knew he was being unreasonable; he and Aomine were finally telling their best friends about their relationship and some part of his brain had him convinced he needed to look nice for their meetup. Nicer than usual; a button-down instead of a t-shirt, and jeans instead of shorts. He would have laughed it off as nervousness had Aomine not reacted the same, his husband trying frantically to do something, _anything_ with his hair despite the fact he _never_ did anything with his hair.

Deep down they knew it was only because they were scared of another rejection. Several days after his parents’ refusing to accept the relationship, Aomine had tried to laugh it off, insisting that true family were the people you chose to surround yourself with. But now the time had come to tell that family, Aomine was terrified of them rejecting him too.

Kagami let out a sigh, refusing to get changed any more and let himself into the bathroom, wrapping his arms around Aomine’s waist in an attempt to calm him down. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

Aomine let out a frustrated groan, dropping the hairbrush onto the counter. “Taiga-”

“I like your hair the way it normally is. Put a shirt on, we need to go.”

Aomine nodded, slipping out of Kagami’s arms as he slunk back into the bedroom to get dressed. The pair were finally ready and made their way out of the house, heading to the family restaurant they’d agreed to meet Kuroko and Momoi at. They arrived on time and were greeted by an enthusiastic Momoi -- hugging the pair tightly, complaining about having not seem them for too long -- and a nonchalant Kuroko -- barely cracking a smile.

“Dai-chan and Kagamin are all dressed up! Was this supposed to be a date?” Momoi teased, leaning across the table to tug on Aomine’s shirt sleeves. Aomine scowled, snatching his arm back.

“We don’t always dress like slobs!”

“But this _was_ supposed to be a date?” Kuroko asked, a sly smirk tugging at his lips. Kagami rolled his eyes, picking up the menu to conceal the blush on his face.

“You two can be total dicks sometimes.”

Momoi scoffed, folding her arms over her chest as she fixed a stern glare onto the couple. “Do you two idiots honestly think Tetsu-kun and I didn’t know you were dating?”

Kagami lowered his menu, gaping at the pair sat opposite. “Hah?!”

“Seriously! You two!”

Kuroko nodded, lacing his fingers together on the table-top. “You’re always together. _Always_. Suspiciously so. And many of Aomine-kun’s prized possessions are at Kagami-kun’s house. Also we saw you kiss once.”

Momoi giggled at the couple’s shocked faces, unable to sit still with excitement. “Tetsu-kun and I were taking Nigou out for a walk at night and we saw you at the basketball court near Kagamin’s house.”

“We heard you before we saw you. You were very loud considering how late it was,” Kuroko interjected.

“You sounded happy so we spied on you. And then you started kissing.”

Kagami and Aomine couldn’t quite believe what they were hearing, their friends grinning at them from across the table. Aomine was the first to find his words.

“Why didn’t you tell us you knew?!”

“We were waiting for you to tell us. We assumed you didn’t want us to know if you didn’t tell us, and we didn’t want to push you, but we’ve gotten impatient,” Kuroko answered. “But we’re happy for you. You make a very nice couple.”

“So you don’t mind? That we’re… y’know?”

Momoi scowled, reaching over to pinch Aomine’s arm. “Don’t be stupid, Dai-chan! We love you for you!”

Aomine nodded, seemingly unbothered by the pinch to his arm. He looked across to Kagami who still seemed to be processing the news before he smiled. “I guess that makes what we have to tell you a lot easier.”

Both Kuroko and Momoi jolted in their seats, looking at Aomine and Kagami attentively. Kagami finally smiled and rest his hand on the table palm up; Aomine reacted immediately, lacing his fingers with Kagami’s, the couple giving each other a quick squeeze before focusing on their friends.

“Me and Taiga got married, like… a month ago now?”

Kagami nodded, quickly glancing at Aomine. “A month on Sunday.”

Neither Kuroko nor Momoi said anything for a moment before Momoi suddenly let out a happy shriek and threw herself around the table onto Aomine’s lap, crushing his head in a tight hug before curling her hands around his neck, throttling him.

“How dare you get married and not invite me! Not even tell me! You’re the absolute worst, Dai-chan!”

Aomine couldn’t help but laugh as he tried to pry Momoi’s hands from his neck. “I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not! I hate you so much! I would have looked amazing as your bridesmaid!”

“Satsuki-”

“You need to get remarried right now so Tetsu-kun and I can be there! I bet you got married all by yourselves, didn’t you! You’re both idiots!” Momoi let her hands slip from Aomine’s neck and settled on his lap, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Aomine couldn’t stop smiling as he held Momoi against him, looking over to Kuroko for his reaction. For once, Kuroko seemed to actually be expressing emotion if the wide smile was anything to go by.

“Tetsu?”

“I agree with Momoi-san. It’s unfair that you didn’t include us in this decision. Very selfish of both of you.”

Kagami laughed, reaching over to return Kuroko’s fist-bump. “Shall I just give you guys my dad’s number? He wants us to have a party or something.”

Kuroko nodded seriously. “That’s a good idea. You can let us plan everything… Who have you told?”

“My dad, and I told Tatsu, and Murasakibara because I can never seem to get my brother on his own any more.”

“Murasakibara-kun knew before I did?”

Aomine snorted, nudging Kagami with his shoulder. “Told you he’d be pissed.”

“I said, Kuroko, Murasakibara follows Tatsu everywhere, even when I ask to see him alone.”

“Nevermind… How did they react?”

Kagami groaned, slumping back in his seat. “He was happy for me up until he found out it was Daiki. Me being bi? Fine. Me being in a relationship? Fine. Being married? Hold on. Aomine? Hell no.”

Kuroko smirked, casting a quick glance at Aomine. “He’s not a fan?”

“Not really. But Murasakibara managed to talk him round, and he rang me the other day to apologise for how he reacted and invited us out so he can get to know Daiki better.”

“That’s good… What about you, Aomine-kun? Have you told your parents?”

“Yeah…” Aomine trailed off, looking down at the table, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. “Not the best reaction, really.”

Momoi gave Aomine a tight squeeze. “I’m sorry, Dai-chan. We still love you. We’re your family.”

Aomine nodded, holding Momoi a little tighter and let Kagami lace their fingers together again. “I know. I’m fine, honestly… Are you joining in this love pile, Tetsu?”

Kuroko smiled and shook his head. “I’d rather not, Aomine-kun, we’re attracting strange looks as we are already.”

“I’ll get you later.”

“I’m sure you will.”


	5. Interlude

Daiki wasn’t at all prepared for the suffocating hug that was forced upon him the moment Taiga’s father came through the door, but he was relaxed by the sound of his husband laughing behind him and his new father-in-law rambling about how happy he was to meet him and how _big_ he was. Daiki smiled, patting the man on the back awkwardly until he finally pulled away.

“You can call me Masato. Don’t you dare call me sir or you can say goodbye to my son!”

Daiki let out a nervous laugh, trying to hint to Taiga to help him. “Well-uh, you can call me Daiki.”

“Good. And Taiga, you can call me dad.”

Rolling his eyes, Taiga took a step forward, pulling Daiki towards him. “Hilarious as ever, dad.”

“Don’t you sass your father!”

“Behave, then.”

Masato grinned, draping his arms over both of the boys’ shoulders, herding them through to the living room where they could get to know each other. Taiga quickly fixed them some drinks whilst Masato admired Daiki’s connubial wristband, snorting at the message written on the underside.

“Taiga, this is very poetic.”

“Oi! Don’t make fun of me! It was an ‘in the moment’ thing!”

Masato grinned, allowing Daiki to reaffix his wristband. “You’re very good with words, son.”

“Shut up, you’re no better. I know what you said to mom on your wedding day.”

“Hey! What I said to your mother on our wedding day is between me and her!”

“And grandad.”

Masato scowled, steepling his fingers beneath his chin. “I knew I couldn’t trust that old man.”

Taiga rolled his eyes -- something he knew he’d be doing a lot during his father’s stay -- and nudged himself closer to his husband. “Look, are you here to meet Daiki or are you just here to embarrass me?”

“A bit of both, but you’re right. Daiki, start from the beginning.”

Daiki reeled back some, eyeing Masato dubiously. “What’s the beginning?”

“When were you born?”

“Go from when we met,” Taiga sighed, slouching back against the sofa cushions. “And don’t try to paint yourself as a good guy, I already told him you were a dick back then.”

Daiki snorted, elbowing Taiga lightly in the side before linking their fingers together. He cleared his throat, ready to tell their story to a grinning Masato.

* * *

Masato eagerly took in every detail that Daiki and Taiga had to share about their relationship, from their first meeting, to their impromptu wedding, to deciding to include their loved ones in their relationship. He was also keen to get in contact with the couple’s best friends to organise their party, insisting that he’d stop at nothing to make it the best party they’d ever get. Whilst he excused himself to the spare room to make his introductions with Kuroko, Taiga pulled his husband onto the balcony, leaning heavily against the wall as they looked out at the cityscape.

“So?”

Daiki smiled, giving Taiga a gentle squeeze around the middle. “It’s kinda hard to believe he’s your dad.”

“Why?”

“He’s so fun-loving.”

Taiga scowled, elbowing Daiki in the stomach. “Hey! I’m fun!”

Daiki laughed, trying to land a kiss to Taiga’s cheek despite his struggling. “Okay, okay, you’re totally fun.”

“Wow. Way to say it like you mean it.”

“Alright. Sorry, you _are_ fun, but… a different kind. You’re oddly serious now I’ve met your dad. He’s so laid-back and eager to joke around, and you’re always a little concerned about _something_.”

Taiga rolled his eyes, finally allowing Daiki to pull him back into his arms. “Someone’s got to be mature around here. And you’re both idiots.”

“Oi, don’t act like you’re not an idiot too, _Baka_ gami!”

Taiga grinned, stretching his arms over his head before draping them around Daiki’s shoulders, pressing their bodies closer together. “I love you, y’know. I’m really glad I married you.”

“Are you trying to make me cry or something?”

“No, just thought I’d tell you.”

“Why? Are you trying to sweet-talk me into something?”

“No! Can’t I just say nice things to you?!”

Daiki smirked, knocking their foreheads together gently. “I love you too.”

“No, you’ve ruined the moment. You can never just roll with it.” Kagami wriggled his way out of Daiki’s grip and made his way back into the apartment.

“Taiga! Come back!”

“Nope. Nice moment is over!”

“I love you!”

“Too late!”

“Taiga! Don’t leave me!”

The couple bickered, completely unaware of Masato watching them fondly from the hallway, noting how unashamedly happy his son was. He finally announced his presence when the bickering dissolved into immature name-calling, the boys having obviously forgotten there was someone else in the apartment.

“Honestly, you two look like you’re having fun, so I’m off out to meet with Tetsuya. He seems like a good kid and promised me a lot of gossip.”

“Dad-”

“I shouldn’t be back late but don’t wait for me if you’re cooking dinner.”

Taiga sighed, watching his father bounce around gathering his things before hurrying out of the door, leaving the couple to their own devices. Squaring his shoulders, Taiga propped his fists on his hips and fixed Daiki with a stern look, barely able to resist cracking a grin. “I recall cooking breakfast _and_ washing the dishes afterwards this morning.”

Daiki huffed, toying with the zip of his pocket. “Come on, Taiga, I was preoccupied with your dad!”

“Not an excuse. You know the agreement.”

Rolling his eyes, Daiki dragged himself over to Taiga, curling his fingers around his waist as he slowly guided him backwards to the sofa. “I swear you do it on purpose.”

Taiga finally let himself smile as he was pushed down onto the sofa, letting his legs splay out in front of him. “Not all the time. Now come on, this dick’s not going to suck itself.”

* * *

Masato double checked the message Kuroko had sent him, confirming he had the correct address before making his way to the front door. He didn’t have to wait long for a tall, familiar looking man to answer the door.

“Are you Aomine Junichi?”

The man nodded, eying Masato suspiciously. “I am.”

Masato bowed low before offering his hand. “I’m Kagami Masato, Taiga’s father. Could we talk?”

Junichi shook Masato’s hand and welcomed him in, showing him through to the living room where his wife was sat reading. “Kagami-san, this is my wife, Kaori. This is Taiga-kun’s father, he wishes to speak with us.”

Kaori rushed forwards, taking Masato’s hand in both of hers, bowing her head before dragging him over to the sofa. “How’s Daiki? Is he okay? Is he alright?”

Masato smiled, covering the woman’s hands with his own in a comforting gesture. “Daiki’s fine; more than fine, all things considered. He and Taiga are happy.”

“They are?”

“Very much so. May I ask, what happened?”

Junichi let out a forlorn sigh, sitting himself in the armchair adjacent to the sofa. “The news was a huge surprise, we weren’t sure how to react but we weren’t thrilled with the idea… I don’t think we handled it well.”

“Is it because… they’re both… boys?”

Kaori shook her head vehemently, still gripping onto Masato’s hand. “Not at all, of course not. We’d support Daiki no matter who he brought home. We just… didn’t expect to get all the news at once; that he… saw other boys in that way, and not only had a boyfriend, they’d gotten married too.”

Masato nodded, coming to an understanding. “So it was the marriage you disagree with?”

Junichi let out another sigh, rubbing at his temple. “They’re eighteen, they’re barely adults, they’re not ready for this kind of commitment. Kaori and I would have preferred them to go off to America without this looming over them. There’s still so much for them to learn about the world and themselves, and they might discover that this marriage isn’t something they see for themselves five or ten years down the line. We just… we wish they’d put a little more thought into it. I know they’re young and impulsive, but this isn’t getting their ear pierced or dyeing their hair crazy colours, this is serious. And they didn’t discuss it with anyone. I feel it speaks of their naivete and immaturity.”

“Have you seen them together?”

“Hm?”

“Taiga and Daiki, have you seen them together? As a couple, how they act?”

Kaori and Junichi shook their heads, looking to Masato for him to continue.

“They’re so, _so_ in love. They look at each other like they’re literally the best thing to ever happen to them, and they speak of each other with such fondness. And you’re right, they are immature and have a lot to learn, but… now they get to do it _together_. They get to fly to the other side of the world and experience a whole other life and learn and grow together, and judging by how they act at the moment, I think it’ll only bring them closer.

“I wasn’t too thrilled either when I heard they’d gotten married all of a sudden, especially seeing as the last I’d heard Taiga talk about Daiki they hated each other, but… Hearing Taiga down the phone, he was so nervous about telling me and when I asked about how they came to be a couple his voice got all… mushy; and I remembered when I told my own father about the girl I’d met, he made fun of _my_ voice doing the same thing. And seeing as I married that girl and had a son with her, I figured Taiga is pretty set on Daiki too.”

“You’re supportive of them?” Masato asked, reaching across to hold his wife’s hand, noticing she’d gotten glassy-eyed at Masato’s words.

“So long as he’s safe and happy and whatever he’s doing is legal, I support Taiga with just about anything. And I think you feel the same about Daiki.”

“I just want him to be happy,” Kaori said, rubbing at her eyes. Masato smiled, patting her on the arm.

“He is. But I think he’d be happier knowing he has his parents’ support.”

* * *

Taiga smiled at the sight of Daiki trying his best to cut vegetables to the same size, his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration. He wanted to tell him that so long as they were roughly the same size it would be fine, but then he’d miss the adorable sight of his husband’s laser-focus on the knife and where his fingers were in relation to it. He waited until Daiki had finished slicing the carrot and put the knife down on the chopping board to slip behind him and curl his arms around his waist. Not even flinching at the sudden contact, Daiki smirked as he turned to face his husband.

“Pretty good, huh?”

Taiga chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to Daiki’s chin. “Excellent presentation, Daiki, pretty soon you’ll be able to do the cooking.”

“No way!”

“Fine, fine… by the way you look super cute when you’ve got your tongue sticking out.”

“Shut up, I’m not cute.”

“You’re mega-cute.”

“Not.”

“Fucking adorable.”

“Shut up.”

Taiga laughed, manhandling Daiki out of the kitchen and towards the sofa, flopping down on top of it. “You’re really cute, Daiki.”

Daiki pouted, idly fingering the collar of Taiga’s shit. “No. I’m either sexy or smokin’ hot.”

“They’re the same thing!”

“Doesn’t matter. Aomine Daiki is not cute.”

Taiga couldn’t help but laugh, peppering kisses all over his husband’s face despite his protests. “Aomine Daiki is the cutest.”

“Kagami Taiga is the worst.”

“Best!”

“Shitty husband.”

“Greatest husband.”

“Prove it.”

“I fucking will!”

Daiki laughed as Taiga moved his kisses down to his neck and collar, occasionally nibbling his skin in all the places that tickled and made him squirm. The tickling eventually became too much and he bucked his hips up, forcing Taiga off him and onto the floor, the red-hair lying in a daze at the sudden position change before he dissolved into laughter. Daiki grinned, rolling off the sofa on top of his husband, sitting up on his hips as he enjoyed the sight of his unrestrained joy.

The couple were so absorbed in each other they didn’t hear the door opening and the sound of footsteps getting closer. Taiga had managed to get his giggles under control and sat up, cupping Daiki’s face between his palms to bring him in for a soft kiss when the moment was ruined by an obnoxiously loud throat-clearing.

“Boys…”

Taiga and Daiki turned towards the culprit, jolting at the sight of Daiki’s parents stood watching the couple awkwardly. Daiki scrambled up from the floor, trying to make himself look more presentable, missing the fond look in his mother’s eyes until she suddenly rushed forward and swept him up in her arms. He hugged her back instantly, almost missing her sobbed apologies when his father joined the hug too, the family clinging on tightly to each other.

Taiga caught his father motioning for him to follow, the pair moving to the kitchen to give the Aomine’s some privacy. “You didn’t go to meet Kuroko, did you?” he asked, picking up where he and Daiki had left off with the evening’s meal.

Masato shook his head, helping his son with the vegetables. “I’m meeting with him tomorrow. He stressed how important it was for me to speak to Daiki’s parents, he insisted I’d be able to make them see sense and that they were all hurting.

“Thanks dad.”

Masato smiled, reaching across to pull Taiga into a headlock. “Next time don’t go and drop a massive bomb like that on them! You shocked them!”

Taiga frowned, letting himself slump against his father. “I know. I know they’re not bad people, but… how else could we have told them?”

“Don’t worry about it, Taiga. They’re hugging and crying it out, then we’ll have a nice meal together and get to know each other, like a proper family. It’ll be nice.”

Taiga nodded, slipping out of his father’s grip. “Yeah… it’ll be a weight of Daiki’s shoulders. I’m glad he’ll be happy now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: PARTY TIME!!


End file.
